Serial Killer Tome I Extrait Extented
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: La réalité dépasse toujours la fiction, mais pas cette fois... Bienvenue dans les coulisses des Tueurs en série version "roman lesbien" L'introduction est noté "M" pour le langage. Le roman entier s'adresse à un public adulte et plus qu'averti.


Extrait allongé de mon roman lesbien « Serial Killer »

PROLOGUE

_Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire ce que vous voyez à la télévision. Le métier de profiler a été dénaturé par les médias, journalistes, auteurs de romans à succès ou encore scénaristes de série tv. Dans la réalité et en règle générale, un profiler américain ne se déplace pas sur le terrain et on ne confie pas non plus à une stagiaire du FBI comme Clarice Starlight _– _interprétée par Jodie Foster _– _un dossier aussi important que celui du célèbre serial killer Hannibal Lecter dans le _« Silence des Agneaux »_. Non, dans quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des cas, la logique veut qu'un profiler américain travaille dans un bureau, enfermé, avec comme seuls supports à ses recherches des rapports détaillés, des photos, et toutes les pièces nécessaires qui lui permettront d'élaborer le profil psychologique du meurtrier. _

_Je n'assimile pas qu'on puisse établir le profil d'un tueur en série sans être allé sur le lieu de son forfait. Qu'il s'agisse du toit d'un immeuble, d'un appartement, d'un champ, le cadre physique de chaque meurtre a son importance, son atmosphère précise sa charge d'émotions qui permet de voir plus loin que des photos du lieu du crime. Les photos n'ont pas d'âme mais un environnement saura vous parler s'il a des choses à dire et si vous êtes attentifs._

_Je m'appelle Sarah Leary, j'ai trente-trois ans. Rien ne laissait supposer que je travaillerais un jour dans la police. A vrai dire, j'étais journaliste au San Francisco Chronicle entre 2000 et 2005. En parallèle, je poursuivais mes études de psychologie à l'université de Stanford. A la fin de mon année, j'ai rédigé une thèse sur les Serial Killer. Celle-ci a été envoyée au directeur de la police de Los Angeles et j'ai été appelée pour les aider à résoudre une première série de meurtres. Aujourd'hui, quatre ans plus tard, je suis lieutenant et travaille officiellement avec eux. J'ai ainsi aidé à l'arrestation de neuf tueurs en série (Ronald Willams, Samuel Mooney, Quentin Shiffer, Vince Logan, Nick Neilly, Martha Dostoïevskaïa, Joseph Springs, John Abigail et Scott Tremblay). Je ne suis pas à considérer comme une intervenante ni comme un psychologue privé. J'ai été assermentée, ai un bureau au sein du commissariat central de Los Angeles et mon travail est d'assister les inspecteurs qui décideront, ou non, de suivre mes conseils afin de traquer et d'arrêter ces assassins. _

_Voici mon histoire._

*********

— Post-mortem… Il l'a d'abord étranglée.

Sarah observa le cadavre : une femme de taille moyenne, blonde, svelte, de race blanche. La présence de coups portés au visage indiquait l'évidence d'un combat, d'un court affrontement. Pourtant, les lieux étaient en ordre : la victime connaissait son agresseur et avait été surprise au dernier moment.

— Elle s'appelle Jennifer Davis.

Sarah prit le portefeuille que lui tendait l'inspecteur et scruta la photo d'identité ; Jennifer Davis était une jeune femme de trente ans, plutôt jolie.

Depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans l'appartement, Faith Ryan n'était pas étonnée du silence de sa collègue. Elle avait pris l'habitude de la voir ainsi, impliquée, attentive à chaque détail. Quand Sarah Leary étudiait la scène d'un crime, elle pouvait rester près de deux heures sur les lieux, sans un mot. Qu'elle soit profiler, qu'ils soient inspecteurs ou simples flics, découvrir pareille scène ne laissait personne indifférent.

Elle fixa le corps. Jennifer Davis avait été dénudée, allongée sur le dos, la tête tournée sur la gauche et les lèvres entrouvertes. Son regard vide présentait les stigmates de sa peur lors de sa mort, ses cuisses étaient écartées. Elle regarda aux alentours. Quelle arme l'assassin avait-il utilisée pour étrangler Jennifer Davis ? Le premier meurtre accusait le fil du combiné téléphonique soigneusement remis en place une fois le forfait accompli. Les yeux de Sarah se plissèrent sur une porte ouverte en face d'elle. Elle fit quelques pas vers la chambre et trouva une ceinture sur le lit. Le meurtrier avait pris soin, cette fois, de bien laisser en évidence l'arme du crime qui appartenait à la victime. Elle fit signe à Faith d'approcher et cette dernière récupéra l'objet qu'elle glissa dans un sachet en plastique.

**Faith **: J'imagine que c'est l'arme du crime… Je l'envoie au labo.

**Sarah **: S'il te plaît.

Faith lui sourit mais vit Sarah concentrée, imperturbable. Cette dernière retourna dans le salon, près de la table où le corps gisait inerte sur un tapis. Les lieux paraissaient chaleureux dans l'ensemble, comme chez la première victime, Lisa Hailey.

Sarah restait intriguée. Au cours des trois dernières années, ses études, son travail et les profils psychologiques dressés, avaient permis l'arrestation de plusieurs meurtriers, tous Serial Killers. L'important dans ce genre d'enquête était de lier chaque information trouvée. Les inspecteurs devaient interroger les voisins de l'immeuble, réunir les emplois du temps, celui de la victime et élaborer le degré de criminalité du quartier. Il y aurait d'autres pièces dont Sarah aurait besoin : le rapport d'autopsie, les analyses toxicologiques et sérologiques du laboratoire, la liste des suspects, l'enquête sur la victime, sa famille, ses amis... Autant de paperasse longue à établir dans les détails, mais importante au plus haut point. Sarah resta debout devant le cadavre et examina la pièce pour la énième fois. Elle devait s'imprégner de l'ambiance des lieux, se mettre à la place de l'assassin. Le trouver impliquait plusieurs choses : elle devait le comprendre, faire preuve d'empathie et découvrir ce qu'il cherchait à assouvir…

A chaque meurtre en série correspondait un fantasme, un besoin d'assouvir des pulsions. Comprendre ce fantasme permettrait à Sarah d'établir la genèse exacte de l'enfance du responsable. Ses antécédents sociaux étaient la clef.

*********

Une semaine plus tard.

Faith frappa à la porte du bureau de Sarah et entra en silence. Elle devinait que Sarah avait passé son week-end à travailler sur les deux crimes. En théorie, un serial killer était nommé comme tel à partir de trois forfaits, trois meurtres commis avec un certain intervalle de temps et dans des lieux différents. La presse et les journalistes s'étaient empressés de trouver un surnom à l'assassin : _L'Étrangleur_.

Sarah rageait de constater les fuites de certains services à l'intérieur même du commissariat ? Elle savait que les policiers étaient mal payés, mais le fait d'accepter des pots-de-vin dans ce genre d'affaire l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ce type d'appellation et médiatisation ne faisaient qu'encourager leur meurtrier à renouveler ses crimes et affirmer sa toute puissance.

En théorie, ce genre de meurtrier ciblait un type unique de victimes selon le sexe, l'âge ou encore la profession. Les médias pouvaient être utiles dans certains cas, mais leur aide s'avérait parfois être une arme à double tranchant. Sarah leva les yeux sur l'inspecteur et ôta ses lunettes.

**Faith **: Je voulais savoir si on pouvait discuter, savoir où t'en étais...

Ce qui indiquait à Sarah que l'enquête stagnait pour l'inspecteur Ryan. Les raisons en étaient simples : manque de lien entre les victimes, quantité importante d'informations, absence de témoin. Quand Faith n'avait pas de piste précise, Sarah intervenait et pouvait ainsi l'aiguiller à l'aide des siennes. Etablir un profil avec si peu d'éléments était complexe et elle avait besoin d'au moins quinze jours pour laisser mûrir son étude. Elle avait relié quelques comportements au vu des éléments psychologiques trouvés, mais ceux-ci en étaient déconcertants de similitudes.

**Sarah **: Tu peux t'asseoir, je vais te dire ce que j'ai, mais ce n'est qu'une ébauche.

Faith s'exécuta sans quitter Sarah des yeux. Elle appréciait particulièrement ce genre de moments, même anodins, pendant lequel elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux, seules dans les bureaux. Il était tard et comme tout bon fonctionnaire d'Etat, la plupart des agents étaient rentrés chez eux. Ceux qui restaient étaient considérés comme impliqués dans leur travail et leur grade, proportionnel à leur dévotion.

Sarah ramena les documents devant elle et reprit depuis le début, comme si répéter chaque information lui permettait d'approfondir son étude.

**Sarah **: Pour les victimes... Âge similaire, la trentaine, dates de naissance différentes, jeunes femmes blanches, blondes, entre un mètre cinquante-cinq et un mètre soixante, hétérosexuelles. Jugées charmantes par leur entourage, célibataires, professions libérales ; l'une est médecin, l'autre avocate. Femmes carriéristes, indépendantes, peu d'amis, amants de passage, peu de loisirs.

Elle fixa l'inspecteur.

**Sarah **: Tout laisse supposer que le meurtrier est un homme de race blanche entre trente et trente-cinq ans. Il a longuement étudié ses victimes, les a approchées et mises en confiance puisque les appartements ne présentent aucun signe d'effraction. Il a un quotient intellectuel normal ou supérieur à la moyenne et a pu susciter l'intérêt de ces jeunes femmes…

Elle glissa le rapport des analyses d'autopsie devant Faith.

**Sarah **: L'étude A.D.N. des prélèvements de sperme ne correspond à aucun homme déjà enregistré dans nos bases de données. L'analyse des corps précise qu'aucune trace de peau, de cheveux ou de poil pubien n'a été retrouvée sur le corps des victimes. L'agresseur s'est caressé avant d'éjaculer dans la bouche de chacune des deux jeunes femmes.

Son regard se porta de nouveau sur Faith

**Sarah **: Il fréquente peut-être le corps médical voire la police. Il est informé des procédures destinées à le retrouver. Il est d'apparence arrogante, charmeuse, bel homme et discret, il semble sûr de lui, calme et ne craint pas l'autorité…

Jusque là, Faith comprenait les déductions de Sarah qui restaient pour l'instant assez basiques. La victimologie – l'étude des victimes – était tout aussi importante que la criminologie – l'étude de l'acte du meurtrier.

A travers les traits de personnalité des deux jeunes femmes, leurs trains de vie, leurs habitudes et professions, Sarah parvenait à juger des caractéristiques physiques et intellectuelles de l'assassin. Faith admettait ne pas toujours saisir les conclusions parfois tirées par les cheveux de Sarah, mais elle n'était pas la diplômée en psychologie et Sarah n'avait jamais fait d'erreur jusqu'à maintenant. Elle gardait son léger sourire continuant de l'écouter et prenait quelques notes, attentive.

**Sarah **: Les rapports d'autopsie présentent les mêmes marques de strangulation. Ceux de toxicologie prouvent qu'elles ne buvaient pas, ne fumaient pas et ne se droguaient pas. Leur hygiène de vie était normale. Elles sont mortes un samedi matin entre huit et neuf heures. Le meurtrier travaille la semaine, ce qui explique l'acte matinal du forfait. Il est très organisé, ponctuel et tout laisse à croire que ces deux meurtres ne sont pas les premiers. Aucun des voisins n'a remarqué de visites chez les concernées durant les trente derniers jours. L'assassin venait chez ses victimes pour la première fois. Pour seul kit, il a une paire de gants, ce qui explique l'absence d'empreinte sur le corps des victimes, les armes et lieux des crimes.

Elle se servit un verre d'eau et but quelques gorgées. Faith la vit prendre une pause, son regard sur les feuilles.

**Faith **: Sarah ? Ça va pas ?

Sarah hésita, se sentait troublée. Elle se pinça les lèvres et fixa Faith.

**Sarah **: Il y a une incohérence dans les rapports. L'autopsie déclare que les marques de strangulation sont légères, peu appuyées, comme si l'assassin n'avait pas de force.

La brune arqua les sourcils.

**Faith **: Il a peut-être pris son temps pour les tuer. Ils le font tous en général.

Mais Sarah rajouta.

**Sarah **: 6% des hommes tuent par strangulation, contre 47% chez les femmes.

La brune resta perplexe.

**Faith **: Tu crois que c'est une femme ?

**Sarah **: La présence de sperme prouve le contraire…

**Faith **: Alors ça pourrait être un couple ?

**Sarah **: Non… Il n'y a pas deux meurtriers et celui qu'on cherche n'est pas non plus un jeune homme ou un adolescent.

Faith ne la quitta pas des yeux et croisa les bras.

**Faith **: T'en déduis quoi ?

Sarah arqua les sourcils et se frotta le front du bout des doigts. Même si son étude se basait sur des faits, des preuves, des rapports scientifiques, son instinct lui criait que son profil comportait un défaut. Seulement, elle ne le voyait pas, semblait ne pas avoir assez de recul.

**Sarah **: Soit j'ai manqué un détail, soit c'est une femme. Conclusion illogique puisqu'il y a le sperme. Ou alors c'est un jeune homme dont la morphologie n'est pas développée ! Vous avez pourtant interrogé leurs anciens amants et tous ont une carrure sportive et une certaine musculature.

**Faith **: Il les a peut-être assassinées parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas de lui…

Sarah plissa les yeux ; elle avait songé à cela mais poursuivit.

**Sarah **: Non, les voisins n'ont pas entendu de dispute… Jennifer Davis et Lisa Hailey étaient des femmes de caractère, elles savaient ce qu'elles voulaient et il n'était apparemment pas question de négocier, que ce soit dans leur vie professionnelle ou vie privée. Le Tueur n'avait pas de relation intime avec elles et n'en voulait pas. Leurs relations étaient davantage basées sur de la confiance…

Sarah s'agaça et se cala dans son fauteuil avant de croiser les bras.

**Sarah **: En clair, tout ce que j'ai fait pendant une semaine ne nous avance pas plus. Je ne parviens pas à définir le mobile et je ne suis même pas sûre que ma genèse soit exacte.

Faith resta bras croisés, son regard posé sur les traits fins de Sarah.

**Faith **: Dis toujours…

**Sarah **: C'est assez contradictoire… En somme, tout laisse supposer que le meurtrier a été délaissé par sa mère pendant son enfance. Une mère carriériste, sadique, qui détestait les hommes et son fils par la même occasion. Il n'avait pas de figure paternelle et voyait certainement défiler les amants de sa mère. Les deux filles sont mortes asphyxiées, réduites au silence, du sperme dans la bouche… Il était témoin forcé des ébats de sa mère et la voyait se soumettre au désir des hommes. Elle exerçait une domination sur son fils et ses amants en même temps. Maintenant, il prend le rôle de ces hommes et à chaque victime, il tue sa mère, lui faisant payer d'avoir nourri sa propre excitation.

Elle remplit son verre d'eau en poursuivant.

**Sarah **: En tout cas, je suis certaine d'une chose, qu'il souffre d'un complexe d'Oedipe exacerbé et à travers chacune de ces femmes, il voit sa propre mère qui ne lui a jamais donné l'amour qu'il attendait. La violence et le sexe ont été ses repères en grandissant et ses fantasmes se sont développés. Il n'a jamais pu être un de ses amants, la morale ou la religion l'en empêchant et sa mère est morte quand il était jeune, le laissant abandonné et frustré.

Et Faith confirmait, suite à ce genre de déductions, qu'elle ne saisissait pas les analogies ou développements de Sarah.

**Faith **: S'ils sont deux ?

Chose peu probable songeait Sarah, mais elle répondit.

**Sarah **: S'ils sont deux, la compagne du meurtrier regarde. Elle regarde le crime tel que le tueur le faisait quand il était enfant. Elle prend la place de l'enfant soumis et il serait alors question de transfert sur chaque protagoniste.

Elle secoua la tête et baissa son regard sur ses notes.

**Sarah **: Mais ils ne sont pas deux, crois-moi ! Notre homme est célibataire, il vit seul, j'en suis sûre… Il agit seul… J'ai bien trop d'éléments alors que nous ne disposons que de deux cadavres. Il a laissé des traces volontaires, son schéma est parfait, pensé à la lettre… Je n'ai jamais vu deux crimes aussi similaires dans les détails. Un meurtrier laisse habituellement sa signature mais ne répète pas un crime de façon aussi calculée.

Elle fixa Faith qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme à son habitude et celle-ci changea complètement de sujet.

**Faith **: Ça te dit que j'aille chercher deux salades à côté et qu'on fasse une pause dîner ?

Sarah afficha un léger sourire. Peut-être était-il temps de prendre du recul, de libérer son esprit de ce dossier. Elle lança un coup d'œil sur sa montre ; il était neuf heures passé.

**Sarah **: Oui, tu as raison, il est tard.

Faith se leva.

**Faith **: J'en ai pour dix minutes.

Sarah la suivit des yeux et se cala dans son fauteuil. Elle soupira en silence et bascula sa tête en arrière. Ses mains sur son visage, les yeux fermés, elle ne contrôlait pas les flashs suggestifs des scènes de crimes qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, tentant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait l'empêcher. Consciente ou non qu'elle devait faire une pause, son esprit se perdait dans des réflexions incessantes.

Qu'avait-elle manqué exactement ? Ce crime n'était pas qu'une simple répétition comme elle avait déjà pu en voir. Les similitudes ou signatures semblaient si flagrantes, si nombreuses, que Sarah se demandait si le tueur ne se jouait pas d'elle. Elle savait d'expérience que chaque serial killer se répétait lors d'un forfait. Qu'il s'agisse du procédé, de l'arme du crime, du rituel pre ou post-mortem, chaque serial killer laissait une marque personnelle derrière lui. Et Sarah était là pour la trouver, la trouver afin de confirmer à ses collègues s'ils avaient à faire, ou non, au même meurtrier.

Elle considérait que le serial killer était un humain comme les autres. Telle une jeune femme s'exerçant à la cuisine, le meurtrier en série tentait souvent de nouvelles recettes, de nouvelles méthodes et n'oubliait jamais sa touche personnelle et indélébile de façon consciente ou inconsciente. Deux scènes de crime ne pouvaient donc porter deux fois les mêmes indices, sauf si l'auteur du forfait suivait à la lettre une recette déjà écrite par ses soins… ou par ceux d'un autre ? Sur cette dernière analogie, Sarah se redressa et pianota sur son clavier. Si son travail était de faire preuve d'une grande logique, son intuition la guidait souvent vers des pistes intéressantes.

Elle accéda à un programme, entra son mot de passe et une fenêtre officielle s'afficha. Le V.I.C.A.P. (_Programme d'appréhension des criminels violents_) lui permettrait d'identifier tous les meurtres similaires perpétrés depuis 1979. Qu'il s'agisse d'agressions sexuelles, de personnes disparues, de tentatives d'homicide ou d'homicides, chaque dossier important, résolu ou non, était archivé dans ce programme. Elle pianota sur son clavier, entra quelques mots dans les critères de recherche et la lança. Après quelques secondes, une fiche apparut sur son écran.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses yeux sur la photo d'un meurtrier arrêté le 3 juin 1989. Elle avait vu juste : Dixon Anszczak, homme de trente et un ans, d'origine polonaise et résidant à New York, avait assassiné dix-huit jeunes femmes blondes par strangulation entre 1981 et 1989. Il avait écopé de quatre cent dix-neuf ans de prison.

Elle accéda au profil, vérifia ses antécédents familiaux et sa genèse qui se rapprochait de celle dressée à Faith quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se rassit dos à son fauteuil, son regard dans le vide. Elle était agacée, agacée de ne pas avoir fait ces vérifications plus tôt et d'avoir perdu deux semaines à réaliser ses études.

L'erreur venait d'elle cette fois ! Ces deux forfaits étaient une imitation, une « recette » appliquée et suivie à la lettre, une « copycat ». Pourtant, l'assassin avait obligatoirement commis une erreur. Imiter était déjà une erreur en soi. Peu importait la recette,

Sarah savait qu'il y avait sur ces clichés ou sur les lieux du crime, une trace, une marque propre au meurtrier. Elle devait se concentrer sur le fantasme de ce nouveau tueur. Hormis les provoquer, quel était son but ? Pourquoi reprenait-il _le coup de pinceau_ d'un autre ? Continuerait-il son imitation en tuant seize femmes de plus ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'imiter Anszczak ? Souffrait-il des mêmes fantasmes ? L'auteur de ces forfaits était une personne passionnée pour en venir à reprendre le procédé d'un autre serial killer. Il n'avait pas choisi Anszczak par hasard.

Par son égo démesuré, il ne doutait pas un seul instant pouvoir leur faire face. Il était renseigné, éduqué, organisé et avait peut-être même accès au V..P. Sarah ne devait rien laisser au hasard, devait être neutre et lister toutes les possibilités. Le but du Tueur était d'être découvert et de les provoquer. L'arrestation de cet Anszczak remontait à trente ans. Celui qui lui rendait hommage semblait bien informé. Etait-ce alors un mobile ? Sarah en doutait…

Si l'agresseur et la victime avaient un lien qu'elle devait découvrir, en existait-il un entre Anszczak et le meurtrier ? L'homme qui imitait ce polonais n'était pas le premier imitateur dans l'histoire des serial killers, ce qui pouvait amener Sarah à se tromper dans toutes ses conclusions. En clair, elle repartait à zéro et la difficulté résidait désormais dans sa capacité à distinguer les deux tueurs.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Faith qui revint s'asseoir en face d'elle et sortit les deux salades d'un sac.

**Faith **: Je t'ai pris celle que t'adore, aux quatre fromages.

Sarah lui adressa un sourire amusé et récupéra sa salade.

**Sarah **: C'est la pizza aux quatre fromages, pas la salade, mais t'as de la chance, j'aime le fromage.

Faith plissa les yeux sur cette remarque et se reprit.

**Faith **: Ouais, en fait y'avait plus que ces deux-là…

Sarah saisit la fourchette en plastique et tourna l'écran vers Faith.

**Sarah **: Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Faith s'exécuta, mais quand elle comprit que l'homme sur l'écran était un ancien serial killer emprisonné depuis trente ans, son expression refléta toute sa perplexité. Sarah expliqua…

**Sarah **: C'est un imitateur.

Faith la fixa, incertaine face à ses propres analogies et ce qui pouvait en découler. Devant sa mine plus perdue, Sarah sourit et commença à manger.

**Sarah **: Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, qu'on est dans une merde noire parce que ce gars a très bien fait son boulot…

Elle mâcha, appréciant le goût juteux des tomates de sa salade et reprit son explication en agitant sa fourchette.

**Sarah **: Le pourcentage de probabilités qu'il soit flic n'est pas négligeable… A cela, tu rajoutes les bibliothèques qui renferment les archives intégrales des différentes presses, sans oublier évidemment Internet qui te donne en quelques secondes une liste détaillée des sites énonçant tous les crimes commis par Etat, bien avant la création du V.I.C.A.P…

L'inspecteur Ryan dégustait son dîner, attentive aux explications de Sarah.

**Faith **: Un flic, ça collerait…

**Sarah **: Et je prie pour qu'il ne le soit pas.

Sarah était consciente qu'un homme de leur bureau aurait accès à toutes les informations, ce qui ralentirait l'enquête de façon considérable. Elle continua de manger, pensive comme à son habitude ; cette pause repas n'impliquait pas celle de son esprit.

Faith l'observait, appréciant de se retrouver seule avec Sarah. Certes, elle n'oubliait pas cette enquête ni les autres qu'elle avait en charge, mais pouvoir profiter d'un moment seule avec Sarah Leary était chose rare. Celle-ci termina son repas et jeta son récipient en plastique dans la poubelle. Elle imprima le profil de Dixon Anszczak, prit son sac à main sur ses cuisses et y rangea un premier dossier. Elle récupéra les feuilles et se leva.

**Sarah **: Je vais terminer de regarder ça chez moi… Il est tard et j'imagine qu'on est encore les dernières...

Faith se leva afin de suivre Sarah hors de son bureau. Elle glissa ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon tailleur et en sortit les clefs de sa voiture. Elle jouait d'instinct avec le trousseau et faisant tourner l'anneau métallique autour de son index. La plate-forme principale laissait apercevoir quelques inspecteurs qui travaillaient, penchés sur leurs dossiers. Elle aimait ce moment de la journée où un calme rare régnait dans le bâtiment. Suivant Sarah dans l'ascenseur, elle se cala contre la paroi et ne la quitta pas de ses prunelles noisette.

**Faith **: Tu sais que tu nous dis de faire des trucs que toi-même tu n'appliques pas ?

Sarah sourit sur cette question gentiment accusatrice. En théorie, Ce qu'elle demandait aux inspecteurs était simple : une fois hors des bureaux, il ne devait plus y avoir d'enquête, de meurtre, de victime ou de parents de victimes. Pour leur bien-être psychologique, ils devaient mettre un voile entre leur vie privée et le commissariat.

**Sarah **: C'est la notion du « faites ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais ».

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Sarah sortit, suivie de l'inspecteur. Elle n'appliquait pas ses propres conseils pour deux raisons : la première, elle vivait seule, n'avait ni enfant, ni amant et pouvait se permettre de poursuivre ses études une fois chez elle ; la deuxième, même si elle s'obligeait à prendre du recul, son esprit restait en éveil constant, à l'affût de la moindre idée qui lui permettrait d'approfondir les profils des meurtriers.

Sarah s'arrêta devant sa voiture garée à côté de celle de la brune et ouvrit la portière. Elle ramena sa main sur l'arête métallique du toit et reporta son regard sur Faith.

**Sarah **: On se voit demain… Merci pour la salade et reposes-toi.

Faith la dévisagea, son regard pétillant comme souvent. Sur les idées qui la traversaient, son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Aurait-elle l'audace de faire ce qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas depuis des mois ? Le silence qui régnait traduisait son hésitation, la pression qui s'abattait sur elle. Pourtant, avant que Sarah ne se recule, elle ramena sa main sur sa joue et vint goûter à ses lèvres.

Sarah manqua une inspiration mais ne fut pas surprise… Faith avait osé faire ce qu'elle redoutait. Bien que professionnelle et plongée dans son travail, elle demeurait lucide et faisait parfaitement la différence entre un regard amical et amoureux.

A ce contact, Sarah aurait dû se reculer, mais la douceur des lèvres de Faith qui prenaient possession des siennes, la rendait plus faible, tentée de se laisser aller à un instant de tendresse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas embrassée… Les effluves de la brune étaient agréables, enivrants et Sarah percevait tant de douceur émaner de ce simple baiser.

Elle y répondit, sa main sur celle de l'inspecteur mais se recula lorsqu'un soupçon de raison lui cria de ne pas se laisser aller. Ses paupières se levèrent et ses yeux émeraude se plongèrent dans le regard brillant de Faith. Pourquoi avait-elle répondu ? Pourquoi l'inspecteur la détaillait-elle de façon si intense ? Pourquoi avait-elle failli ce soir alors qu'elle faisait mine d'ignorer l'attirance de Faith depuis des mois ? Elle sentit le pouce de cette dernière esquisser une légère caresse sur sa joue, puis ses doigts lui repousser quelques mèches dorées. Elle devait parler, devait mettre un terme à ce malentendu. Mais était-ce vraiment un malentendu ? Sarah se sentait perdue… De façon paradoxale, sa voix se fit plus basse.

**Sarah **: On doit pas, Faith…

_________________

Pour plus d'info sur le roman, commentez, je vous répondrai…


End file.
